In The Locker Room
by XEnvyX
Summary: What happens when we leave to ppl like Ed and Roy alone in the locker room...EDXROY,Yaoi...No likey no ready...


**In the locker Room**

**A/n:Hey people,this is my second story its a oneshot yaoi with EdXRoy Yippie.I'd like to thank my friend Christina who helped me come up with the idea for this story.We had nothing better to do so we talked about a good idea for a yaoi story...**

It had been a long day in the school and now it was time for the class period that Roy loved most,Gym class.He loved it so much because he got to torture the smallest kid in his class,Edward Elric.Roy was a big strong 17 year old and Ed was a short and scrawny,yet muscular for a 15 year old.Ed had been moved up a couple of grades hence the reason why they have the same gym class.

Roy had short ,jet black,hair and eyes the same color as his hair.He was tall and very muscular and very popular with the oppiset sex.Ed was short,with long golden blonde hair,and eyes that shown a mystical gold.Ed never really bothered with the oppiset sex,he never bothered with anyone really.

Anyways back to the story.Roy walked into the locker room and saw the little chibi sitting on the bench dressed and ready for gym,but had a book in his hands.Roy changed into his gym clothes which was the usual dark blue short shorts and a teeshirt with the schools name on it.

He went out into the gym and stood in there places against the wall.Today was a great day,a day he really got to torture the small blonde.Today they got to play football.Ed knew he was doomed from the moment the teacher told them what they were gonna play.He knew Roy was rough with him and knew he was proly gonna get hurt.

When the teacher split them into teams Ed and Roy got placed on oppiset teams which only made Ed more scared.

As the game went on Roy kept tackeling Ed until the boy thought he was gonna pass out.Then during the next play Roy got what came to him.Ed smashed Roy to the ground and Roy fell flatt on his ass in front of everyone.Everyone started laughing there asses off at what had just occured.One of the strongest students got taken down by a shrimp.

Roy was pissed,he just got inbarrassed in front of everyone.Roy shot up and tried to punch Ed in the face.He dogded it and swung his fist to protect himself.He knocked Roy in the chin and Roy got really mad.He tackeled the little blonde onto the floor and then began punching him in the stomach and face.

The teacher came over and threw Roy off of Ed and Picked the two up by there shirts."Thats it you two!You both have to run 30 laps after school!"They both groaned and went back to there game.

---------------XD

When gym class was over and all the other boys went to the locker room to shower and leave for the day,Ed and Roy were only begging there 30 laps around the huge gym.Niether of them spoke during there gruling 30 laps around the gym.

When they were finished they headed into the empty locker room.Ed went over to his locker and started taking off his clothes.roy went to the other side of the lockerroom and began removing his clothes as well but while he was doing so he glanced over his should and caught a glimpse of the smaller blonde.

As Ed removed his shirt Roy got to see Ed's well muscled chest and arms.Roy was shocked that the chibi could be so well stocked.When Ed removed his pants and boxers roy saw Ed's...well...his...huge manhood.The black haired teen was now in even more shock.'_Wow,I never new another guy would get me this turned on.'_Roy said and he tried to control his own manhood.

Ed was already in the shower and it was really steamy you couldn't see anything.When Roy made his way to the back of the showers he saw him.There stood Ed all lathered up with soap.Roy couldn't take it anymore.

Roy snuck up on Ed and since it was steamy he couldn't see him coming.Roy went right up behind Ed,turned him around and pressed him against the wall."What the fuck are you doing!"Ed yelled in surprise of what the other male was doing.

"Listen Ed,I'm really sorry about earlier,but I think I'm in love."Roy pushed his lips against Ed's in a hungry kiss.The younger of the two was in shock.He couldn't believe Roy was doing this,Roy couldn't be gay!Before Ed knew it he was kissing him back.The need for oxigen came and they broke.Roy then began kissing Ed's jawline and neck."Get-off-me"Ed ment to say it with anger but it came out as a moan."Why looks to me like your enjoying this more then I am."Roy said glancing down at Ed's throbbing member next to his own.

Ed didn't know what to say.He was about to speak when Roy put there lips together in another hungry kiss.This time Ed didn't fight back instead he gave in completly.Roy only used one hand to pin Ed to the wall and then with his free hand began working on Ed's member.Ed let out a low moan,and Roy gave a smile knowing he had Ed right where he wanted him.Roy let go of the blondes memeber.

"Hey why di-"Ed was cut off when oy picked him up and placed him on the floor."Shh..."Roy said as he straddled Ed's waist.Roy then alined his erection with Ed's entrence.Roy looked into Ed's eyes to see if this was ok.When Ed nodded Roy plunged into his entrence.The younger male let out a scream of pain and pleasure.

Roy let Ed adjust to his size then began pumping in and out of him.Each giving out moans of pleasure and when Roy could tell Ed was near is peak the older male moved his hand to Ed's member and began pumping it in motion with his thrusts."Oh god Roy!"Ed screamed as he climaxed.His walls tightening around Roy's manhood taking him go over the edge as well.

After words they finished there showers and got dressed.After they were finished dressing they got ready to leave gathering up there things and heading twards the doors Roy stopped dead in his tracks."What is it?"Ed asked curiouse why Roy had stopped.

"Hey Ed,are you doing anything after school?"Roy asked with a smirk.

"No,not really.Why do you ask?"Ed asked now even more confused.

"What do ya say we have round two at my place?"

Ed smiled at this thought,"Yea lets."

-End-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XD

**A/n:Soooooo?What did ya think?Thank you so much Christina for this idea,and I hope you all liked it.**

**Sin**


End file.
